thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypothetical Games
These Games never have existed in the eyes of the public, but they could... Earth's Core Games A Games with this arena: http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Julian_Espinoza/Arena_Idea_Now_On_Sale EuroGames These Games will be based in present-day Europe, with at least 50 countries participating. The Cruel Games A method used by Nazi Germany to kill off non-Germans... Galactic Games A Games pitting Earth against 23 other extraterrestrial civilizations. Each civilization must send in a group of 16 Tributes. The Hargonians are in charge of these Games. (ask me for details) Multiversal Games Also known as the Interdimensional Games... different Tributes from different Earths, like on TV shows, or movies, or just different realities. (kinda like the Fiction Games, but with Tributes from alternate timelines, and with us competing) The User Games All Users in the Hunger Games Wiki and Role Playing Wiki must enter. Implementation TotalDramaRox97 had created the first User Games in THG fan-fiction history on September 17, 2011, in the Hunger Games Wiki. Afterward, the idea expanded onward and it's currently become a common concept. Decennial Time Games Every 10 years, from 1870 to 2100, one Tribute is abducted and put into the same arena as all the other Tributes from each of the other decades. This story will revolve around four characters: one from 1920, one from 1940, one from 1980, and one from 2010. (The ones beyond 2010 will be avoided due to their knowledge of the future) The Medieval Game This games is set in medievel times. 24 male knights, two from each kingdom, are put in an arena with many obstacles and mazes. In a hidden place within the arena, a damsel in distress is stuck in a tower with a ferocious dragon guarding her. The first knight to touch the damsel-in-distress will be teleported out of the arena, along with the damsel. The winner will marry the damsel and be looked up to by many. Rules of this games: Knights may kill each other but they don't have to. The 23 knights who do not manage to find the damsel will be stuck in the arena, with no food. The Hunger Brawl Basically a Games with all 35 brawlers from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Elimination Games A crossover between The Hunger Games and Battle Royale (with a hint of The Condemned, which is optional), this Game features 36 teenagers which have been kidnapped and sent to an island west of the Pacific coast. They have tracking chips implanted in their brains, and not only do they track their locations, but they will also detonate upon attempted escape. If no deaths are reported within 24 hours, then all remaining Tributes die and there is no victor. The Orichalcos Games Based on the original Yu-Gi-Oh series, the Tributes must use cards against one another in order to decrease their opponents' Life Points. If their Life Points drop to zero, then their soul is captured and used to power the next generation of military weaponry. The Time Warp Games In these Games, the Tributes battle in a rift of time that accelerates the world around them, thus the equivalent of 24 hours in the rift will equal around a year. Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction